Saving the Sick
by thehuntress00
Summary: this fic basically follows the game but it is mostly in the point of view of Helena Wayne/Huntress and whats going on in Gotham when batman is away
1. Chapter One: Gone

There I was sitting behind him as he ranted about shutting down Arkhem city, Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as my father. My name is Helena Wayne. Princess of Gotham all of them call me, but they don't understand the half of it. I am home schooled since being kidnapped was becoming such problem, and because of my other life. Okay, if I tell you this you have to promise to keep it a secret. You promise? Okay now that you're under oath I can tell you. I am the Huntress, now that I have told you better keep it a secret. We didn't want people to think that I was abused, because how are you supposed to explain that you are really fighting crime in the middle of night.

I got tired of listening to him ramble on about how dangerous the criminal containment center, meaning Arkhem city of course, close to Gotham. So I turned on my iPod and closed my eyes. It must have been the classical music lulling me to sleep or the speech I couldn't tell anymore. The next thing I knew was that I was blind, well not really but the stage had filled with smoke while Tim and I were being dragged away by Dick, and basically thrown into the back of the limo.

"Dick, where is dad?" I asked timidly. No one would answer me. I screamed and screamed just wanting my father, Oh why did I have to fall asleep? After it was completely silent dick finally explained that he was taken into Arkhem, but he never told me why.

When we got back to the manor the first thing I did was run down to the bat cave to try to find a way to contact him, but nothing was working since only Alfred and Oracle knew the codes to hack into his ear piece. My emotions were taking over me as anxiety set in, whenever these attacks show up only two people can calm me down, my father and Dick Grayson. The last time I had an attack this bad was the night I saw my mother's cold corpse lying on the ground.

But this attack was different; this one was filled with rage. Before I had even realized what I was doing, I took a batarang and slit my wrist. I don't know what had gotten into me; I had never had thoughts of doing that even when my mother had died. The damage was done, I was locked in the bathroom lying on the floor blood slowly pooling below me.


	2. Chapter Two: Found

**AN: I do not own any of these characters and i personally think that we shouldn't have to put the disclaimers on here because the website is called ****_FAN_**** . **** oh and this has nothing to do with birds of pray. sorry if you are disappointed **

Chapter two: Found

(Dick Grayson's P.O.V.)

I knew Helena wasn't going to take the news well, and it doesn't help her anxiety problems much. Though it wasn't constant, but it can take toll on her. I had begged Bruce to take her to a Psychiatrist but he said he didn't want her going near Arkhem asylum. Which I can understand but she needs help.

I knew that she was in the bathroom; I saw something clinched in her hand when she walked in, but I couldn't tell what it was. She had been in their for nearly thirty minutes, I knew girls take ling in the bathroom but for a girl who go from a thick theater costume to her normal clothes in under five seconds, she was taking a really long time. I knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Helena," a said loud enough to get the sound through the thick door, "Helena if you don't open the door then I will kick it down." There was no response. I had picked the lock and opened the door only to find her on the floor with a pool of blood under her both of her wrists. "No, no, no, no, no. Helena, Helena wake up" there was no response.

Big brother mode started kicking in; I picked her up and ran down to the cave. I set her down in the passenger seat in the car and started wrapping her wrists to control the bleeding, but it wasn't helping much. I had speed off not really caring about the speed limit. Helena's life was way more important.

We had gotten to the hospital pretty fast since it wasn't that far away from the manor, I just hope we got there quick enough. They had rushed her into the ER and told me to wait, in the waiting room. It had been nearly 20 minutes before I had gotten any information. They had simply said that she had lost too much blood and they had her connected to an IV to get a blood transfusion, but she was breathing on her own. The doctor had taken me back to her room, she was asleep, but not a restful one.

"She should wake soon, but she has to finish the blood transfusion first." The doctor explained before he left the room. I rushed to her side the moment the door shut. Her wrists were wrapped up in gauze, and the IV needle was in her right forearm. I just wanted for her to wake up, to hear her voice again or to see the sparkling blue eyes. The bag was half way empty, I wish it was all gone, but she needed it.

"Come on Helena, wake up. Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours." I grabbed her hand to try to find a sign of conciseness. I felt her hand tighten around mine, but that was human instinct.


End file.
